1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a thermally buckling micro structure, especially to a thermally buckling linear micro structure, this structure could be further designed for being applied in microminiature valve, or micro flow switch, or micro pump, or other devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The defect of the thermally buckling is that the membrane must be heated to a limit temperature in order to deform by thermal inflation. Thus it may not be used in a linear controlled device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,856 discloses a conventional thermally buckling device.
For the problem of nonlinear deformation, Barth et al. has been discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,831 (refer to FIG. 4, and line 56, field 5 and line 10, field 6), but the application of thermally buckling has not been disclosed in the Patent for improving the valve nonlinear opens in a sudden manner.
Barth et al. ever introduces the end portion of a membrane in U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,999, however, this structure is possibly difficult to manufacture.
The inventor of the present invention has discovered a fact that if the thermally buckling membrane may be heated uniformly, the linear deformation of the membrane will be improved. This discovery has not published in any document, the manner for uniformly heating the membrane has also not been disclosed.